The Scars Within
by Luckygirl343
Summary: Working on summary. Hawkkit and Skykit are littermates born after a horrific battle. Ontop of that, they have a prophecy behind them. What does it mean? When Hawkkit discovers something devastating, he has to learn to live with it, even if it will change his life forever. I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**.

(Hey guys Lucky here! First time making a fanfic and so this is a new experience for me)

Remains of a battle struck the forest, blood lined the bushes, and the once shiny, luscious green grass was stained red. Everything was destroyed. Everywhere she looked she saw destruction. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, her gaze glassy as she looked blankly ahead. Her fur was stunningly white; however her paws were stained with blood.

Collapsing on the floor, her paws splayed all over. She hung her head and shouted into the sky.  
"Why Starclan Why!" She wailed, tears pouring down her face.  
The trees rustled behind her, however she did not look her, instead continuing her wailing. A dark brown tabby emerged, padding towards the she cat. He sat down next to her, nuzzling her neck with his muzzle.

"Icewing, it's going to be alright." The toms voice was filled with sadness, his eyes twinkling with longness. He turned his gaze from her, gazing past her into the darkness of the forest.

Icewing looked at the tom, her eyes filled with grief.  
"Sparrowfur… My sister…shes….gone… "

At Icewings voice, the tom looked down, peering at her with a mixture of pity, grief and longing.

Icewing's soft meow suddenly turned into a vicious snarl.  
"And it's all Starclan's fault, I will never look up at the stars again."  
Icewing growled, grinding her teeth, her blue eyes gazing at the tom defiantly, as if waiting for a challenge.

The tom held her icy gaze, matching hers with his own amber gaze. After what seemed like a millenium, he spoke, his voice soft, yet authoritative.

"Icewing, Starclan doesn't control everything. What your sister did was of her own accord, it was not Starclans fault. She sacrificed herself to save the rest of us."

The toms tail lashed impatiently, holding her icy gaze.

"Bra-" Icewings meow was cut short as a light grey tabby appeared in front of her, starlight lit his black paws. Icewings eyes widened, her mouth closing abruptly, her thoughts about her sister vanishing. She stared, daring the speaker, willing him to speak. And as if he had heard her thoughts, the tom did speak.

His voice was powerful, the same voice that had ordered Icewing to take a patrol yesterday, the same voice that her sister had fallen for and protected. He was gone too, and Icewing found herself crying again.

"Two shall become one, the Hawk will fly with the Sky, leaving a trail of Shadow behind them. Icewing, do not grieve for your loss, she'll always be with you." The starlit tabby flicked his tail towards her chest. "In here. Do not worry, Starclan will always be here for you when you need it. I shall see you sooner than you think. Take care of yourself."

With that the tabby faded out of sight, leaving Icewing staring at the spot, her tears dried, she let out a heavy sigh. "Brackenspirit... How will we ever recover?"

Brackenspirit shook his head. "I don't know Icewing, I just don't know."

(Okay guys what do you think? I've wrote stuff before but it's not warrior cats related so I didn't want to post it :P Anyways Comment and rate thanks! Also, tell me what I can add to make it better! Sorry for such a short prologue!)


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances:

**_THUNDERCLAN_**

**Leader:**

Redstar- Russet colored tom with white paws and green eyes.

**Deputy:**

Brackenspirit - Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and dark amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Ravenstripe- White she cat with a sharp blue eyes and a lone black stripe down her belly

**Warriors:**

Icewing - White she cat with ice blue eyes

Lightpelt- Yellow tabby she cat with bright amber eyes

Shadowclaw- Black tom with sharp green eyes, formerly of Shadowclan

Mintwish- Light gray she cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Graycloud- Dark gray she cat with green eyes

Leaffang- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Thrushflight - Light brown tabby tom with a long fluffy tail and warm amber eyes

**Queens:**

Frostflower- White she cat with black paws and dark blue eyes. Mother of Thrushflights kits:

Hawkkit- Dark brown tabby with a white chest, amber eyes

Skykit- light gray tabby with light blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Fernpaw- Blue-gray she cat with light blue eyes, Mentor: Mintwish

Mousepaw - Cream-colored tom with light amber eyes.

**Elders:**

Willowsong - Dark gray she-cat with emerald green eyes.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

AN: I do not own Warriors, if I did Skyclan would be involved in more stories. Please review if you like it! I'm always happy with critiques

* * *

Light trickled through the ferns into a nursery. Outside, a light brown tom paced restlessly, his head jerking towards the nursery at each wail. As quickly as the wails started, they stopped. The tom pushed through into the nursery, smiling with happiness as he saw his mate.

"Two kits, Thrushflight, I'm sure Frostflower is expecting you inside soon enough anyways."

A she cat meowed, purring in amusement. Her white fur glistened as she stepped outside, her job done. Flicking her tail, she retreated in her den to obtain herbs.

Meanwhile, Thrushflight purred with happiness as he saw his mate. He moved towards her, nuzzling her scruff gently.

"What shall we name them, my precious flower?" He meowed softly, his gaze landing on the two balls of fluff pressed against her belly.

"Hawkkit for the Brown tabby, he'll make a great fighter just like you." Frostflower meowed, lightly tapping her tail onto the kits pelt.

"And what of the other, my dear?" Thrushflight meowed, turning his gaze the other kit, smiling gently.

"Hrm.. Streamkit or Cloudkit..? No, no.. do you have any suggestions?" The queen replied.

"How about Skykit?"

"Skykit sounds wonderful, welcome to Thunderclan my two precious kits..."

* * *

Leaves shimmered and fell as the cat padded through a forest. She crouched, her tail swooshed, raking leaves into a pile behind her. She let out a soft sigh, collapsing on the ground.

"Sparrowfur.. I miss you so much. Every day, I think of you, I can't get you out of my head, your eyes, your laugh, the moments we spent together.. why? Why did you have to die?"

Icewing let out another large sigh, pushing herself up. She let her thoughts drift from her sister onto the two new kits. She began padding back towards the Thunderclan camp, quietly while she thought.

_Frostflower had her kits today, she named them Skykit and Hawkkit... I wonder who will get to mentor them. I'm sure Redstar will pick good mentors, Thrushflight must be quite happy. I wonder.. Ashstars words, the prophecy.. could it be of these two kits? No, impossible.. it must be of existing cats._

Sighing again at the end of her thoughts, she leapt into the Thunderclan camp, examining the camp. It had been three moons since the battle, and the camp was finally starting to recover. The freshkill pile was stocked to full, the prey finally coming back after being scared away by the raging battle. Leafbare was over and the budding plants signaled that Newleaf was here. The camp was shining, looking alot like it did a few moons ago.

* * *

Light breached the nursery, trickling into the eyes of the two kits. Their mother brushed her tail over the two kits, gently brushing them closer to her own warm body. Gently, one of the kits awoke, yawning and opening her eyes to take in the brilliant sigh of the nursery. Her mother purred, speaking quietly as to not awake her other kit.

"Shh, sleep my dear, it's much too early for you to be awake."

The kit let out a sigh, closing her already drooping eyes, nuzzling herself into her mother, soon the warmth was content for her and she was fast asleep.

The scent of milk and the rustling of leaves outside awoke the other kit. Squirming away from his mother, he felt trapped. His eyes opened abruptly, a rupture of amber and yellow. Staring, he took in the scents surrounding the nursery, the warm smell of milk, the musk of the outside, the sweet smelling flowers tucked into the brambles sheltering the nursery. The kit stared up at the gigantic shadow over him, he let out a sharp squeak of surprise, his eyes wide in fear.

The cat purred in amusement, her dark blue eyes gazing fondly at her kit. The kit, Hawkkit, gazed up at his mother, his fear evaporating into fondness as the warm scent of milk surrounded him. He nuzzled into his mother letting out a squeak of content. Soon enough he was asleep again, just as quickly as he had woken up.

* * *

Images passed through his head, he heard soft voices, and they seemed to grow louder. He heard footsteps approaching him and then felt something against his muzzle, soft and fluffy. He sneezed, his eyes opening quickly, adjusting to the cascade of light. He found himself staring at the soft, fluffy tail of a kit. Somehow he already knew who it was, this was Skykit, his sister, his littermate.

Skykits tail struck him across the muzzle and rubbed against his nose. He let out another sneeze, louder this time, alerting his sister. She whipped around, accidently swiping her tail, once again, across his muzzle, making him sneeze yet again.

"Ahchoo."

The sound rang out, yet again and he found himself peering into the deep pool of blue eyes, her eyes seemed to light up as she spotted him.

"Hawkkit! You're finally awake! I was waiting _ageeeeeeeeeeeees_ for you. Mother wouldn't let me _out_ until you _opened_ your eyes!"

Skykits voice was musical, drawling out certain words, almost whiney, although there was a certain ring to her words. Hawkkit liked her already. He fumbled to his paws, pushing himself up with his kit paws. He glanced at his sister, before finally speaking, his voice soft, his lips moved as he spoke for the first time.

"Where are we going, Skykit?"

"Let's go ask Willowsong for a story! Frostflower said that she knows lots of good ones."

With that the two kits padded out of the nursery to look for the Elders Den.

* * *

The two kits had a struggle finding the Elders den. They scampered through the camp, exploring it thoroughly, even stepping into the leaders den - Thank Starclan that Redstar wasn't in - finally stopping at the sheltered cave of the Elders den.

"Is this it?"

"I think so.. Let's go in."

They entered the den, their small eyes adjusting to the darkness of the den. Gazing at the shadow of a cat, both of them blinked.

"Willowsong? Can you tell us a story?"

Both the kits gazed up at her, their eyes pleading.

"Of course, my little ones. What story would you like to hear?"

Willowsong purred, remembering her own time as a kit, a time where there was no war, no worries.

"_I _want to hear about the Warrior Code, Hawkkit?" Her voice was soft, gazing at her brother, waiting for his reply.

(**AN: I adopted this part from Code of the Clans, so not all of this comes from me.)**

Hawkkit glanced at his sister, nodding mutely, really he wanted to hear any story, he wasn't picky when it came to things like this.

Hawkkit found himself speaking, it took him by surprise, but he had questions. "Why can't we warriors now? Why do we have to be six moons old? I want to fight now!"

"Well little one," Willowsong replied, "There is a reason for every rule in the warrior code, I suppose I shall tell you _why _kits have to be six moons old.

Long ago, there was a queen named Daisytail. She had a kit named Specklepaw, a kit that was barely weaned off of milk. He had become an apprentice before her milk had dried, he was about 3 moons old. One day, Daisytail was watching her kit train with another apprentice - Adderpaw. Now you see, Adderpaw had been training for several moons longer and he looked full-grown next to Specklepaw, whose head barely reached his shoulder. As Daisytail watched, she heard a thud behind her. Turning, she found that Specklepaw had pinned Adderpaw down.

She let out a soft purr of approval, although by seeing Adderpaw exchange glances with Slatepelt, Specklepaw's mentor, she knew it was deliberate."

Willowsong was interrupted by Hawkkit, who spoke up.

"Why would Adderpaw let Specklepaw win? I know I wouldn't, even if he was younger than me." Hawkkit flexed paw, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the dirt in the den.

"Well, you see, Slatepelt must have felt bad for Specklepaw, so he told Adderpaw to give in, just so Specklepaw would seem good about himself."

"But did Specklepaw find out that it was staged?"

"No, Hawkkit - Back to the story. Now old Daisytail knew that a battle was coming up, one that her kit would fight in and she was scared. Her kit was to young to be fighting, that much she knew. Confiding with her friend, Hawkfoot, she complained. Hawkfoot, however, only said that it was his duty as an apprentice of the clan.

'And is it our duty to see those warriors die before they're full-grown?' Daisytail challenged. With that she stalked off, Hawkfoot however, called out. 'Where are you going?' Daisytail replied from over her shoulder. 'To put an end to all of this once and for all.'"

Willowsong paused, and the kits leaned in eagerly. Skykit opened her mouth to speak.

"Where did Daisytail go?" She asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon," she purred with amusement. "Are you ready to go on with the story?"

"Yes! I want to hear more!"

"Alright then, listen closely kits. Now it was time for the battle, a battle between Daisytails clan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. Just when they were about to start fighting, a shout was heard.

'STOP,' and out came Daisytail, leaping onto a grand rock - almost as large as the one Redstar stands on when he calls meetings- 'We won't let you fight'. Now who's we you ask? Well, we was the queens of both clans. Queens of both clans came out, stepping in between the fight. They shouted that they would not let them fight, explaining that some of the apprentices were too young to fight. The leader of Shadowclan, Blizzardstar looked at the leader of Windclan, Hazelstar. He asked her if they should ignore their queens, or continue fighting. Hazelstar stated that it would be best if they removed their young apprentices. After that, Blizzardstar turned to Daisytail, asking how they propose to stop the youngest cats from fighting. Daisytail replied that they should add a rule to the Warrior Code.

And thus the rule the rule was added. The rule being that A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice."

Willowsong glanced at the two young kits. The kits gazed up at her, grinning.

"That was a cool story, Willowsong! Daisytail must have brave to stand in between a fight, I know I would have been." Skykit meowed.

Hawkkit gazed up at Willowsong with his amber eyes. "Can you tell us another story?" His sentence was interrupted with a yawn and Willowsong chuckled.

"Not now, it's time for you two to go back to the nursery."

With that she herded the kits towards the nursery where they fell asleep next to their mother.

* * *

**AN: **Whew all done with that chapter! Please tell me what you think of the story so far. I know it might be boring, but I promise it'll get better.


End file.
